


No podía ser de otra forma

by Mia



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es un análisis en forma de fic de los acontecimientos iniciales de la primera novela a la luz de las revelaciones obtenidas en la segunda novela, escritos desde el punto de vista de Kirishima Zen.</p>
<p>Sumario: Aquella fue la primera cita, pero no era el momento de llamarlo así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No podía ser de otra forma

**Author's Note:**

> Si no has leído Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai 2 realmente no deberías leer esto, arruinarás una gran sorpresa. Puedes leerlo [aquí](http://confesionesjunjousekaiesp.tumblr.com/tagged/Yokozawa-Takafumi-no-Baai-2) y luego regresa.

Había estado muy pendiente de él desde aquella reunión, era un personaje muy interesante, bastante enérgico e irritable. Claro, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores representantes de venta de Marukawa y con ello su fama, así como su peculiar personalidad, estaban en boca de todos.

Probablemente no se daba cuenta de cuánto llamaba la atención, al menos la suya, no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente durante las reuniones, empinar el oido ante la mensión de su nombre y observar a la distancia cómo se relacionaba con la única persona que parecía agradarle en todo el edificio.

Eso le intrigaba. Mientras era serio y casi frío e intimidante con todos los demás, incluyendo las mujeres, con él relajaba esa fachada y se permitía sonreir, solo un poco, pero sonreía.

Excepto los últimos días, parecía estar más malhumorado que de costumbre. Lo había estado observando por tanto tiempo que ya podía darse cuenta de esto con más facilidad que los demás.

Era un misterio, la razón por la que estaba tan interesado en Yokozawa, por qué no podía evitar que su atención fuera capturada por ese sujeto. Claro, era interesante, esa clase de personas orgullosas que lo atraían a molestar y quebrar. Una diversión infantil, quizá, no le importaba en realidad lo que pensaran los demás.

Sin embargo, esto por sí solo no explicaba por qué aquella noche lo notó tan claramente entre la multitud que caminaba tratando de escapar del aguacero. Era como si su aura lo hubiera llamado, como si estuviera tirando de algún hilo que inmediatamente lo hacía posar sus ojos en aquella espalda ancha y cabello indomable que ya eran inconfundibles para él.

Entró en un Izakaya, la llovizna ya era demasiado fuerte y él no llevaba paraguas. Probablemente se quedaría allí atrapado toda la noche, hubiera sido mejor arriesgarse a ir a casa, ¿no? Siguió caminando, no era de su incumbencia qué hiciera él… pero iba a caer un diluvio y… no, Hiyo lo esperaba en casa, debía volver… pero…

Terminó regresando, sin saber muy bien la razón. Y en cuanto entró, lo que menos había esperado ocurrió. Yokozawa ya estaba bastante ebrio para cuando él volvió, por lo que no era tan extraño, pero aún así no lo había previsto.

—Kirishima-san… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Tuvo que inventar una rápida excusa.

—Estaba buscando un lugar para refugiarme de la lluvia y pensé en comer algo ya que estaba… pero, ey… ¿no crees que le estás dando demasiado duro a la botella?

—Claro que no. ¿Qué? ¿Estás solo? Entonces ven, siéntate. ¡Ey, tráigame otra botella igual! O, no, espere, que sean dos más.

Conocía lo terco que era y probablemente el alcohol sólo empeoraría esto, así que decidió acompañarlo. Realmente no parecía de las personas que tenían un problema con la bebida así que tenía que haber una razón de peso para que estuviera allí, invitando a un perfecto extraño a emborracharse con él.

La razón no tardó en revelarse. Yokozawa había bebido más de la cuenta y por lo tanto estaba más irritable, no había que hacer mucho para provocarlo.

—Oye, creo que ya has tenido suficiente sake por hoy. Y de cualquier forma, ¿qué haces emborrachándote así en medio de la semana?

—¡Ah, cállate! Tú que sabes…

—Sí, pero si tenías pensado beber así tendrías que haber venido acompañado, ¿qué hay de ese amigo tuyo? Takano, ¿no es así?

El silencio en el que Yokozawa se sumergió fue ensordecedor. En cambio sirvió otra copa de sake y la bebió de un solo golpe. Cuando Kirishima volteó a verlo, una lágrima resbalaba de su mejilla.

El primer amor nunca dura.

Realmente perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había dicho esa frase en los siguientes minutos, quejándose y lamentándose por un amor que no podía ser. No había que ser muy brillante para darse cuenta de quién era el culpable de esas lágrimas.

_Vaya corazón tan puro el de este sujeto. Escúchenlo allí, lamentándose por un amor no correspondido como si fuera un adolescente. Es tierno viniendo de alguien como él, pero demonios no tiene por qué sufrir tanto, solo tiene que conocer lo que es el verdadero amor… ah, este tipo solo debería enamorarse de mí entonces._

Hasta ese momento algo hizo clic en su interior. Eso era, esa era la maldita razón por la que no podía dejar de tenerlo en observación, todo era porque se había enamorado del oso salvaje.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos asimilar su nuevo descubrimiento, tratando de pasarse la idea con un par de copas más de sake y Yokozawa le tomó la delantera en esos pocos minutos en que estuvo taciturno. Cuando tomó conciencia de que Yokozawa había sobrepasado los límites, era demasiado tarde.

Aún así no pudo evitar sonreir con ternura ante la imagen de un Yokozawa que apenas lograba mantenerse conciente. —Vaya, qué oportuno —comentó— Ahora me siento responsable por tí.

No podía dejarlo, ¿quién podría dejar a la persona que quiere en ese estado?

Aún no creía cómo se habían dado las cosas cuando al día siguiente llegó a su casa. En realidad no había planeado hacer nada de lo que ocurrió minutos antes en el hotel, excepto el observar la reacción de Yokozawa al encontrarse en tan comprometedora situación. Su forma de malentender las cosas superó sus expectativas, pero trabajó perfectamente a su favor dándole la oportunidad de acercarse a Yokozawa a su antojo.

Tendría mucho qué hacer si quería ganarse el corazón del vendedor.

_¿Qué se supone que hagan dos hombres cuando salen?_

Si fuera una de las chicas que con cierta frecuencia lo invitaban a beber una copa, probablemente las llevaría a un restaurante elegante, haría que les sirvieran el mejor licor, conversarían un rato para saber si tenían cosas en común. La noche anterior era una versión burda de una cita, y Yokozawa ya estaba bastante borracho cuando se entretuvieron hablando de trabajo.

Quería comprobarlo con un Yokozawa más sobrio, por eso decidió usar las cartas que tenía a su favor e  _invitarlo_  a beber con él. Aquella velada, si bien le divirtió provocar a Yokozawa con sus bromas pesadas, también sirvió para confirmar que el interés estaba muy presente y que conversar con él era muy agradable. Ah, demonios, eso se sentía demasiado como una primera cita.

Solo que no iba a acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su casa o hasta su estación del tren al menos. Ellos se separarían en la salida del restaurante. Estaba un poco desanimado por la idea pero no podía pasar dos noches fuera de casa, no con Hiyo esperándolo, pero en su mente se había plantado la idea de que quería besarlo, al menos una vez, y así podría esperar todo lo que fuera hasta que pudiera sanar su corazón.

Casi se había resignado a que esto no era posible cuando Yokozawa reclamó con insistencia que lo dejara pagar su parte de la cuenta. Probablemente lo tomaría como una broma, seguro lo molestaría, pero en realidad quería hacerlo y si se arrepentía en ese momento no tendría otra oportunidad en el futuro. Yokozawa no sospechó su intención a tiempo y lo dejó capturar su boca, explorarla a su antojo, satisfacer su anhelo. Estaba enamorado, por primera vez en varios años, y era un sentimiento maravilloso.

Su sonrisa al romper el beso no era de burla, realmente se sentía dichoso, pero le convenía más que Yokozawa pensara lo contrario. No era el momento, tenía que esperar el momento correcto, pero lo animaba el ver que Yokozawa reaccionaba a sus avances de esa manera tan adorable. 

Tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad, pero tenía que esperar, no podía ser de otra forma.


End file.
